Legend Of The Cutthroat Viking
by Charger69
Summary: Captain Will "Blade" Tuner of The Cutthroat Viking a blood thirst pirate, feared thought out the seven seas but most all the Caribbean. When pirates ransack Port Royal, a former enemy returns AU version of The Cruse Of The Black Pearl
1. Chapter 1

**Arthurs Note, Don't own anything besides the plot **

**Captain Will "Blade" Tuner of The Cutthroat Viking a blood thirst pirate, feared thought out the seven seas but most all the Caribbean. When pirates ransack Port Royal, a former enemy returns AU version of The Cruse of the Black Pearl**

**Chapter One**

_Flashback 5 years earlier_

_Thunder rumbled in the distance. A storm was a brewing a bloody big one at that. I jumped from the rigging to the deck my father stood at the helm of his ship. It had been four years since the mutiny on the Black Pearl._

_"Papi storm a brewin" I say_

_"How bad" He asked _

_"A bloody bad one a brewin" I say leaning against the rail _

_"Hoist the sails lads storm a brewin" Bill yelled to his crew_

_I watched him in amazement. He was wanted I want to be like. My father had raised me on the sea. My mother had not wanted me so my father had struggled to raise me and still be a pirate._

_The storm hit earlier than expected. Crewmen were washed overboard. I tied the rope around my waist. I dove over the side of the ship and into the water I swam as hard as I could to a struggling crewmember that had been washed overboard during the storm. _

_I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him up to the surface. I swam to the ship and was hauled aboard._

_Lighting hit the mast and a piece broke off and was flung towards the helm._

_"Will" I heard someone yell_

_I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the helm. My father was breathing but barley the piece of mast went straight though his stomach._

_"Father" I said as I knelled down beside him_

_"Will" He spoke weakly_

_"Save your strength" I say_

_"There's no need son I'm passing on to the other side" He said_

_"Father you are not going to die" I say_

_"Yea I am William just remember I am always proud of you and the man you will become" He said_

_ "Father" I chocked but the words would not come out_

_"The Vikings is yours regardless of what other says she is your as you are hers" Bill said with his last breath blood trickled out of his mouth._

_I stood on shaky legs._

_"He's want you to have it Will" said Hudson my father's former first mate _

_I nodded taking my father's cutlass, necklace, pistol and knife_

_End flashback_

I sat in my cabin with a half empty bottle of rum sitting on my desk. My mind was far from the memories of the past. I far from the man that father had wanted me to be. My heart was as cold ice. The only women I allowed in my life were wenches I bedded in ports.

"Land Ho" I heard shouted from deck. Land had been spotted. The crew had been at sea for two months raiding merchant, passage and navy ship in the Caribbean. I knew the bounty on my head was the highest of bounty in the Caribbean.

I made my way thought the muddy streets of Tortuga towards the Faithful Bride. Of when I walked into the Faithful Bride it near packed to the rafters. Wenches tugged on the arms of drunks. One fistfight would have the place in an up roar. I managed to find a table in the back corner.

"What can I get yu" Asked a barmaid

"Rum" I say leaning back into my chair

She nodded and headed off towards the bar. I felt someone standing over me. My hand lent to my cutlass in it scabbard.

"Yu sitin in my spot" Spat a voice

"Don't see yur name written on it mate" I say lookin up at him

"It bloody well does yu whelp"

I stood to my full height I toward above him by three feet. "Yu got a problem" I ask

"Yea I got a problem whelp"

I said nothing as I grabbed the empty rum bottle resting on the table next to me. I smashed it on the table. Music stopped, people halted their conversation to see what the ruckus was about. He drew his cutlass. I threw the bottle against the wall and drew my cutlass.

The sound of metal on metal was the only sound in the know quite tavern. His cutlass grazed my left forearm I ignored the pain. A dagger came out of no were and hit the man square in the chest.

"Well, well, what have we here Blade Turner in need of help from a woman never saw that coming" I heard a smug voice behind me

"What yu doin here Shorty, puttin yur nose were it anit wanted" I said ratter smugly to her

"Yur lucky I anit thrown no dagger at yu Turner" she replied darkly at me

"What can I do for yu Shorty Killer" I said taking a swing from the bottle of rum that lay on the table

"It's Kristy unless yu want to kept yur balls don't get on my bad side have yu got it, the reason why I'm here is Sparrow in Port Royal"

"What's that got to do with me Killer?" I said leaning back into my chair with a smirk on my face still

"Unless yu want Barbossa to live after what he did "

"Where was he last seen" I asked now somewhat interested in what she had to say

"Here in Tortuga I was hoping to find him instead of yur arrogate ass, seems I sadly disappointed"

"Ha, Ha very funny Shorty" I said not seeing the funny side of it at all as I slammed the glass bottle now empty onto the table

It was funny after all these years of knowing Kristy; I never thought she had soft spot for Sparrow. If she knew what I was think she would have my head.

We walked out of the Faithfull Bride and towards the dock, something seemed to catch my attention it was Norringtion what was that pomes ass prick doing in Tortuga something was up. I grabbed Kristy by the arm hid in a darkened alley way but Norringtion wasn't alone the man I wanted dead was with him "Son of a Bitch" I cursed under my breath why had I not seen this coming

"What the bloody hell wrong with yu Turner; yu better have a dame good reason for draggin me in the alley way here" I said nothing in reply to her I stared though the shadows as the two men past us. I let go of Kristy arm after they were a safe distance from us now

"Yu goin to answer my question" she dammed in tone I knew I was in thin ice now

"Norringtion is here in Tortuga" I said levein the part of that two timing mutiny barstad better known as Barbossa was here in Tortuga with Norringtion of all people


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthurs Note, Don't own anything besides the plot **

**Captain Will "Blade" Tuner of The Cutthroat Viking a blood thirst pirate, feared thought out the seven seas but most all the Caribbean. When pirates ransack Port Royal, a former enemy returns AU version of The Cruse of the Black Pearl**

Chapter 2

It had been a little over two weeks since Kristy and I had parted ways in Tortuga now here I was in Port Royal of all bloody places looking for that cursed medallion I had lost when I was captured by the Spanish when I was thirteen. I knew that Norringtion was around Port Royal somewhere I just didn't really bloody care what happed to that pommies ass bastard anyway.

So here I was walking around the docks of Port Royal, I could hear music coming from the Fort no doubt it was Norringtion promotion I had heard about while in the town earlier this morning.

I saw something fall from the battlements of the Fort. It was a lady she fell straight into the sea. I threw my effect behind a bush and rand down the beach before diving in to save her I swam hard against the tide she was at the bottom of the sea by now, I knew if I didn't get her up to the surface she'd drown. The knife I carried with me cut the material of the heavy dress.

I dragged us both to the surface and swam for the dock only a hundred meters away. Two sailors took her from me as I tried to catch my breath.

"Not breathing"

"Move" I said shoving one of them out of the way I grabbed the dagger from my belt to cut the corset I saw something gold shiny from under the shift

I held it up to my face when I felt cold metal against my throat I looked up at Norringtion. I stood to my full height, Norringtion looked at me with curious eyes, he could not place where we had meet before it had been a year after my father's death when we had met.

_Flashback four years earlier _

_I dove into the ocean the sound of musket fire was piercing my ears black powered was useless in the ocean I could still see Norringtion cursing to himself that I had escaped yet again from his grasp_

_End Flashback _

"I suppose thanks are in order Mr"

"O'Shea sir Will O'Shea from Dublin Commodore" I said in my think Irish accent

"Well then Mr O'Shea what is your business in Port Royal"

"Lookin for work, honest work not much to be had in Ireland, and there no ship willin to hire an Irish convict" I say still lying though my teeth but he seem to believe the story I told him

"And what was your crime"

"Horse Thief, which I never did had my back skinned, threw me on a Spanish main for four years before I escaped" I said the only part which was true was about the Spanish Main and how long I had been on that ship as it were of no importance as of now as it were at the time

Norringtion nodded in reply and sent on my way I was grinning like an idiot as I walked off to where I had left my effects. I knew that Pearl would come lookin for the medallion as it had entered the water I knew full well that Barbossa would come lookin for it here as it was still in position of the Governor's daughter.

Night fall was still a few hours away since leaving the docks I had been stacking out the woods behind the Governor's manchen waiting for nightfall. To pass the time I decided to sharpen my hatchet. I sing an old Irish song my father had taught to me when I was a boy.

_"My Dear old a bonnie, I'm a leavin for the sea to do me deed the lord put me her for"_

_"I may never be a comin back to here to see yea at all for I'll be in safety of the lord when I go from this old world to the next "_

I still remember my father singin this song to me when I was a mere babe cause now I still remember his rough but gentle voice when I was a little that was now it different he's long gone to the next world.

I knew it was close to midnight the stars were high in the sky. I felt the wind pick from the trees, it meant that Barbossa would soon arrive here in Port Royal it was only a matter of time before the island was near burnt to the ground.

I felt the cold wind blow thought my long dirty dark brown lock which were tide back, I pulled my corn hat over my face as I tried to get some sleep I heard the crack of cannon fire from the Pearl which meant that cold hearted bastard Barbossa was here lookin for the medallion. I grabbed my short barrelled musket and slung into it scabbard on my back. 

An old wound on my leg from where my both my legs had been broken by the Spanish. I ran though the underbrush to a hill over lookin the city I could see the Pearl in all her glory some places in the town were on fire.

I could see members of Barbossa cutthroat crew heading in the direction of the Governor's manchen. I ran to the fence surrounding the manchen, I jumped the fence landing on my bad leg I rolled on to my feet again and headed to the back of the manchen limpin on my bad leg. I forced myself to the servant enters to the manchen.

I heard a pistol shot from the front rooms as I made way through the house. I recognised two of them it Pintel and Ragetti. I drew both my cutlass and hatchet a pirate charged at me with his cutlass and dagger, I parried his first blow with my cutlass and struck him in the heart with my hatchet and slit his throat. He fell to the floor limp and unmoved.

Another and another fell under the blade of my cutlass, I saw Pintel and Ragetti running down the stairs after the woman I rescued earlier this morning. One of them jumped the railing to block her path but I placed my cutlass against his neck.

"Remember me" I said to Pintel who had has back to me

"Bootstrap though yu were dead"

"Well I anit but it anit Bootstrap let the girl go and I want kill Pintel here" I snarled to Ragetti who had his pistol to the girls head.

Ragetti let go of the girl, I loosened my grip on Pintel. I grabbed the girl by the wrist and disappeared into the night like a fathom into the night. We made it to a cave near the foreshore of northern part of the island. The Viking was hiding behind a mass of rocks that concealed her like she was never there at all it seemed.

The girl struggled against my grip when in the safety of the cave I let go of her she spat in my face and went to strike me I grabbed a hold of her wrist twisting her arm around so her back was against my broad chest.

"Who are yu?"

"I'm Blade Turner no doubt yu've head of me "I whispered into her ear she struggled against my grip again


	3. Chapter 3

**Arthur s**** Note, Don't own anything besides the plot **

**Captain Will "Blade" Tuner of The Cutthroat Viking a blood thirst pirate, feared thought out the seven seas but most all the Caribbean. When pirates ransack Port Royal, a former enemy returns AU version of The Cruse of the Black Pearl**

Chapter 3

Dawn was starting to emerge from the darkness of the nigh I sat at the mouth of the cave on a rock my shirt was discarded somewhere with my weapons except my dagger.

I leant my head against the hard rock wall. Elizabeth was asleep next to the fire that was still burning. I got off the rock and limped towards the fire.

_Flashback seven years earlier _

_A boy of about sixteen a year younger than me sat across from me with his rather expensive clothes was tattered and torn. He was crying like a girl from the pain in his chest was where they had kicked and spat on him. I was used to the beating; I rolled my eyes after being on this ship four years._

_"What yu cryin about boy" I spat at him I had toughened up after the years I had been on the St Maria. _

_"I'm not I just want to go home"_

_"Well we all do but some of us anit got no home" I snarled at him _

_"Turner se Yur culo a la cubierta" _

_I climbed the stairs to the deck the captain was a hard man anyone who disobeyed him was punished with a beating or a whipping it didn't matter which I had only one beating._

_My jaw clinched when we had arrived in St James, I knew that the governor of St James was utter bastard to his daughter my sister. Though she was younger than me I still the wanted to kill the impetuses bastard and my evil mother._

_The boy who had been crying like a, niño__de mamá__que lloraba__como una niña__a. I shook my head in dismay. Andires the first mate went to the strike the boy, my dagger my father had given to me when I was ten. I threw it hitting the cat of nine tails._

_"Yur goin to regret that yu hijo__ de puta" as two crew members grabbed me, my hands were tied to the rigging and my shirt was turn at the back_

_"A hundred and ten lashes for his troubles"_

_I didn't cry out in pain as I was whipped each lash cut into my back. By the time the boson was finished I could hardly stand let alone walk._

_Two of the crew that were my friends untied my hands and helped me walk down the gangway to the dock. My knee was about to give out on me yet again. They helped me walk through the streets of St James to the nearest doctor. The doctor was a kind man I was used to being treated like an invalid which I was far from._

_"What happed" Asked the doc as they sat me down on the table?_

_"Whipping" Rico said in replied_

_"How many lashes"_

_"A hundred and ten" said Quinn _

_"Dear lord what has this world come too?" _

_The doc ran cold salted water over my wounds. I winced when the salt hit the blood seeping from my wounds, a girl of about fifteen walked into the room as the doc was banding my wounds._

_"Father"_

_"What is it my dear" _

_"The Commodore requires yur help as soon as yu are finished his son broke his leg"_

_End flashback _

I pulled my shirt over my head just as Miss Swann awoke. My pulled on my leather vest I saw her look at the scare on my chest I had it since the day I escape from the St Maria. It had been the first time I had met Kristy had been on the St Maria.

I put on my black leather coat with my cutlass, axe and musket. I hadn't thought how I was goin to keep her there in the cave until I could get back from bracken Sparrow from prison.

I hid in the shadows of the underbrush of the wood. I heard the sound of musket fire. I saw Jack and Kristy runnin from the prison.

Grabbing my pistol from my belt I let off two shots killing two guards who been at least fifty yards from me. I followed behind them behind them.

"Will Blade Turner"

I said nothing as Jack looked like he'd seen a ghost. The guards were getting closer I drew my cutlass and hatchet. Two guards charged at me, I parried their blows, I disarmed one and hit him square in the jaw and kneed him in the stomach.

The other guard went to strike me; I parried the blow and struck him the stomach with my fist, my hatchet slit across his throat fresh red blood spurted from the wound.

Jack mumbles under the gag in his mouth as he started to run for the abounded dock, I saw the Red Dragon in all her glory.

After parting ways with Kristy and Jack, I made way though the wood on the outskirts of the town to the cave was where I had left Elizabeth tied up when I had left earlier that morning. I didn't know what to make of her she was the type of woman I had never met before she wasn't like any of the upper class woman I had ever met before.

I entered the cave she was at the back of the cave bond and gaged. I chuckled to myself as her eye turned to pure hate when she saw it was me who entered the cave.

I removed the gag from her mouth she spat at me when I went to untie her hands.

"Unhand me now yu son of a bitch" she snarls at me

"What would daddy think if he heard such words form his well-educated little girl" I laugh at her as I pull the rope tighter on her wrists

"Your nothing but a killer" I stopped at enters of the cave

"Yu nothin of the hell I've seen" I said to her my dagger placed close to her throat

I threw her over my shoulder and headed for the Viking, I needed to get out of Port Royal before they found out that the Governor's daughter was missing

Hudson my first mate raised an eyebrow when me with a woman over my shoulder.

"What with the girl Capt." I ignored the crew as I walked to my cabin and kicked the door shut, I set her on feet.

"Let me go "she tried to fight against the bonds

"Now Miss Swann if I release from yur bond yu will try not escape" I said lookin at her in the eyes, she glared at me when I smirked at her

I cut the ropes on her wrists. She went to strike me but I grabbed both her arms, she continued to struggle against my grip.

She stopped struggling against my grip. I let go of her, and took a seat at my desk.

"Why is it that Port Royal was attacked" I looked up at her final after ten minutes, she was more beautiful then I first though I shook my head of those thoughts

"It was because of that medallion Miss Swann that is of great importance to Hector Barbossa the man who took the Black Pearl from Jack" I said

"I have heard stories of what happened to his crew and he after Sparrow was marooned"

"Aye most are true that they took the cursed Aztec gold of Cortez" I said pulled a bottle of rum form a desk draw and took a long swing of the harsh liquor

"And why is the medallion so important to you"

"Barbossa killed my father, well that's what most people think but my fathers escaped two years before I returned" I said placing the bottle on the desk


	4. Chapter 4

**Arthur s**** Note, Don't own anything besides the plot **

**Captain Will "Blade" Tuner of The Cutthroat Viking a blood thirst pirate, feared thought out the seven seas but most all the Caribbean. When pirates ransack Port Royal, a former enemy returns AU version of The Cruse of the Black Pearl**

Chapter 4

I made a trip to the Red Dragon only to learn that my pig headed sister had gotten herself nearly poisoned by hydra. I leant against the railing of the Viking Donavon was at the wheel of the Viking. Adam on of the cabin boys was climbing the ringing to the crow nest he was about fourteen the same age I had been when I was the St Maria working for those Spanish dogs.

"Capt." Sam one of the cabin boys said

"What is it Sam" I said turning to face him

"Smith is planning something Captain"

"What is he planning Sam yu can tell me "I said taking him to one side

"He's been steering up trouble since yu came back from the Red Dragon yesterday"

"What's he been sayin Sam "I asked anger starting to form in my veins

"That yu've been keeping the girl to yur self and not sharing her around"

I walked down the stairs to the main deck. I heard someone screaming from my cabin it was Elizabeth; Smith was missing from his post. I kicked the door in drawing my cutlass I rushed into the room. Smith had her pined to the wall she fought against his strong grip.

"Smith let her go now" I snarled at him but he didn't seem to be listening I grabbed the collar of his shirt and hauled him off her; I hit him in the jaw with great satisfaction and reholsted my cutlass.

Smith got to his feet and went for his dagger on his belt, I was ready for his first intended blow I dodge him when he went for me, I hit him hard in the nose, hot red blood spurted on to my fist.

Smith lunged at me again I side stepped him he smashed into the wall, losing his grip on the dagger it dropped to the floor, he got to his feet quickly and ran at me I was ready for him, I tackled him to the floor I was stronger than him, I hit him in the jaw again this braking it, Smith tried to get out from under me but I was too strong for him. I hit him hard in the stomach with my fish I head a few of his ribs brake I got off him, he groaned and clutched his chest I kicked him hard a few times in the stomach.

I wiped the blood from my nose and the corner of my mouth. The crew had formed at the doorway of my cabin. Donovan and Sam pushed their way through the crowd that had formed around the doorway of my cabin.

"Take him to the brig and keep him under guard until we reach Tortuga" I said to Donavon and Sam as the helped Smith to his feet

"Aye Capt."

"Get back to yur stations" I yell at the crew who were still standing around the doorway of my cabin

They didn't need to be told twice, they all went back to do whatever they were doing before they had become distracted with the fistfight that had erupted not all that long ago .

Elizabeth stood in the far corner of the cabin when I shut and locked the door; I walked over to where she was huddled in the corner. Elizabeth knew I wouldn't try to hurt her like Smith had; I would never take advantage of woman without her consent.

I pulled her into my arms, her head lay against my chest the tears began to flow out of her in a quite sobbing. I should have known that Smith would try something but I would never had guessed he'd ever do something that I forbid my crew to do that was rape a woman or touch her in such a way that was well I don't really know what.

I held to her me as she continued to cry in my arms, I swore to myself that Smith would pay more than I had made him pay before he was taken to the brig.

"Capt.; The Red Dragon has been spotted on the horizon." It was Donavon Elizabeth pulled away from me at hearing his voice

"Great timing Donavon" I said to me as I walked past him

"Sorry Capt. didn't mean to intruded" I saw him smirk as I passed by him

I made another joyful trip to the Red Dragon to meet one of Kristy former suitors it really lovely, it was from that the dame barstad was a sourer of all the entire bloody people to fall for well that the Turner fault I guess.

I had managed to get the full story out of Kristy without big ears nearby well Jack mostly I final made it back to my cabin we were a day's sail form Tortuga.

I was tried from the day's events, Elizabeth was fast asleep in my bunk when I entered the cabin, I didn't want to disturb her from her sleep I grabbed a clean shirt and breeches and went to leave the cabin to sleep in a spare cabin.

"You don't need to leave it's your cabin after all" She most have been awake when I came into the cabin

"I didn't mean to wake yu Miss Swann, I was just leavin anyway" I said somewhat a little embarrassed I never was embarrassed about my body in front of other woman

"It's fine Captain" I nodded in agreement I didn't really want to leave then again, I don't really think she wanted to see a man naked not after what she been though earlier today, I noticed that she was wearing an old pair of breeches and a shirt that no longer fitted me I kept them all in an old trunk, she turned around so I could change out of my dirty and bloody cloths.

I hissed in pain at the contact with my swollen knee, it was swollen badly I could hardly walk without limping. I tried to ignore the pain and pull on the breeches. I left the shirt off; I never really slept with it on anyway.

"Yu can turn around now" I said limpin back across the room, her eyes caught sight of the many scares that riddled my body and the tattoos from the many places in the world I had been to.

"What happened to yur leg" she looked at my right leg that I limped on

"Spanish broke both my legs smashed the knee cap down to the bone" I said sitting on the edge of the bed that sunk under my weight

"And other things that I may not want to know about" I looked at her in eyes

"Aye something are better off being forgotten Miss Swann" I said looking away from her

"You do not have to keep calling me Miss Swann, you saved my life today I am in your debt" I almost fell off the bed in shock

"Then what am I to call yu" I ask a smirk on my lips now

"I know your real name is not Blade is it" I knew she trying to get me to let my guard down for once but I was willing just this once to let someone in after five years of pushing those that had been close to me away

"Will name after my father so are yu goin to tell me yur name that I already knew" I said I hated the name William so I shortened it to Will

"What would be the point in telling you already know my name?"

"I don't know Elizabeth yu tell me" I say smirking still

She didn't say anything in reply; I rolled over to face the wall, trying to ignore the ache in my heart that had long since disappeared. I knew nothing of love all I had known was death, grief and pain.

_Flashback six years earlier_

_I leant against the railing of the Viking my father was at the helm steering her though the clam waters of the southern China Sea on route to Singapore to meet with Sao Fang who was the Pirate Lord of the Southern China Seas. It had been nine months since we had reunited after nearly five years apart._

_I watched as the waves chopped at the side of the Viking she was a might ship to behold an English Galleon built for the fatted Governor of St James's navy. She was had been known as the HMS Victory she had 120 guns in total she carried in her hull ready to do damage at any will._

_I could smell the ocean beneath us and fell the sea breeze blow though my hair. It was somewhat over powering but the sea was in my blood and always would be in my blood._

_"Capt. We got company and she anit goin to be friendly" I heard Hudson tell my father I looked towards the horizon I saw the St Maria on the starboard side come fast as the wind could carry her towards us._

_"Run out the guns lads wait for my signal, Will take the helm" My father orders to the crew and to me._

_"Aye Captain" I say taking the wheel from him as he shouts orders to the crew that are waiting for the signal to open fire on the St Maria, I knew that Rico and Quinn were still on board._

_"Fire" I heard the order yelled I kept the Viking stead while the ripple of cannon fire whistled in my ear. I heard orders in Spanish being yelled to return fire. _

_The St Maria guns were no match for the Viking but I knew she'd put on a hell of a fight the old Spanish captain would never surrender to pirates._

_"Broadside" I heard yelled over the cannon fire, crewman from both the St Maria and the Viking swung over to the other ship _

_I ended my fighting Andris the man who caused me so much pain and sorrow the years I was under his cruel command as first mate _

_I fought like an animal never giving him the upper hand; I parried his blow with my cutlass and swung at him with my hatchet which cut him deep in the right arm. Andris dropped his cutlass in pain I reholsted my hatchet and cutlass I swung my fist into his jaw it didn't break it but knocked him off his feet._

_Andris got to his feet quicker than expected and spat the blood from his mouth. He swung at me wildly I grabbed my dagger from my belt and stabbed him in the heart. He dropped onto the deck unmoved and limp. _

_End Flashback _

I still remember the day we took the St Maria and sent her to her watery grave in Davy Jones Locker were she belonged; Rico and Quinn were the only two that had joined the crew.

I woke in a cold sweat somehow during the night we had become tangled, I was lying on my back, Elizabeth was asleep on my shoulder her arm thrown across my stomach not a bad way to wake up what the bloody hell am I thinking.

I fell back asleep ten minutes later. I was woken up about five minutes later by Donavon entering my cabin he was lucky I was in a good mood

"Capt. Land's been spotted" I glared at him as he retreated from the cabin

'Can't a man sleep in peace' I thought to myself as I felt Elizabeth move in her sleep, I managed to detangle myself from her and get out of bed I landed on my swollen knee I hissed in pain.

I nearly lost my balance when I stubbed my toe on the old trunk in the corner, I cursed under my breath not wanted to wake her.

I threw on my shirt and boots with my weapons and vest and walked out into the earl Caribbean morning. I walked up to the helm were Francizes my navigator was siting looking over maps.

"Beautiful morning anit it Captain" Yea anit it I thought to myself as I walked past him

"Seems we got company Capt." Hudson nodded to the Interceptor and Daughtless that was on the horizon heading for Tortuga in the same direction as Kristy

"Ah Bloody Hell" I cursed under breath at spotting the Pearl among the three ships "Send word to the Red Dragon that we've got company "I order to Adam

"Capt. what do yu want to do" Donavon asked

"Set a course for Tortuga, Full canvas get the wind in those sails lads we got a lot of ground to cover" I order to the crew

I walked back into the cabin just as Elizabeth awoke. She seemed to sense something was wrong as soon as I walked back in to the cabin

"What seems to be bothering you Will" It was the first time she called me by my proper name

"Barbossa and Norringtion are working together "I said rubbing the back of my neck in frustration I just couldn't work it out.

"Why would James be in ledge with pirate it doesn't make sense?"

"To yu and me both, Norringtion must be after something that Barbossa knows were its but he's after Kristy" I said I could still not figure out why they were working together, I knew of Norringtion hatred to pirate and mostly to those like Barbossa but why work together with him I just couldn't work it out

"No need to go out of your mind trying to figure it out Will, I knew Norringtion was a little over confident and getting rid of pirates but he's dame idoit" I could only imagine the look on her father's face if he heard some of the thing she said

I didn't say anything in response to her; I needed to figure out a plane to rid of Barbossa and most of all that bastard Bryan Antonio so that Kristy was free of him for good, I knew had feeling for Elizabeth I hadn't figure out what they were just yet.

"Capt. Tortuga been spotted"

"Thanks Donavon tell the men to get ready" I said as he left

"And what am I to do" I turned to look at her

"Yu are staying here until I get back" I said grabbing black powered shots for my musket

"Will I can fight" she tried to protest

"Elizabeth it is too dangerous for yu to go with me Donavon and some the crew will stay here to protect yu, Tortuga is not a place a woman should be" I said before kissing her and shutting the door behind me

"Quinn Rico go get Smith, I've got a little present for Norringtion and Barbossa" I said waiting for the long boats to be lowed

Smith was brought out shackled and forced into a longboat, just as I was about to go down the ladder to the longboat. My cabin door opened Donavon tried to stop her.

"Will please be careful" I held her to me I loosened my grip on her

"Love I got to go and I promise I'll be careful" I said kissing her once more before I went down the ladder to the longboat for the first time in a long time I prayed to god I came out of this one alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Arthur s**** Note, Don't own anything besides the plot **

**Captain Will "Blade" Tuner of The Cutthroat Viking a blood thirst pirate, feared thought out the seven seas but most all the Caribbean. When pirates ransack Port Royal, a former enemy returns AU version of The Cruse of the Black Pearl**

Chapter 5

I jumped out of the longboat when we landed on the beach; I made my way through the streets of Tortuga with the men that come with me.

I saw that the Navy was everywhere around Tortuga. We made it to the Faithful Bride.

I saw that Gibbs was here, Jack and he were talking in a back corner Kristy was leaning against a post near them when two unsavoury drunks went up to her.

I laugh to myself when she placed her cutlass at their throats. I walked through the drunks and wenches. I recognised two of them Scarlet and Gisele, they were at the far end of the bar when I went up to ask about Jack.

"Well, well what have here Bill Turners son"

"Scarlet long time no see" I say not looking at her

"Sparrow I see yu got here in one peace" I said taking a seat at table with them I saw Gibbs stiffened up at seeing me

"Gibbs this is Bootstrap Bill's son Will "Blade "Turner Captain of the Cutthroat Viking "

"Well yu look like old Bill" Gibbs said

Kristy gave me and odd look at the spilt lip I had eared yesterday from Smith

"We got to go, Navy's here"

I got from the table I signalled to the others with Smith to follow, Gibbs gave me a weary look when he saw Barbossa.

I drew my cutlass and hatchet. One of Barbossa crew went from me I slit open his stomach with my cutlass; I ducked under another blow and struck one in the stomach with my hatchet. I saw Barbossa fighting Kristy. I ran through three navy soldiers before I went to fight Barbossa.

I tightened my grip on my cutlass and hatchet, Kristy was wounded badly, I struck him in the arm blood ran freely from the wound. I was pushed back by him. I managed to wound him badly on the left thigh, before his cutlass went thought my left shoulder. I cringed in pain as he removed his sword I nearly dropped my hatchet.

Quinn covered me as I reholsted my hatchet and cutlass. Barbossa and his crew got away with Kristy who was badly wounded. I swore under my breath with mine and Kristy crew we made it back to the beach were the longboats and Red Dragon, Kristy first mate was left in charge of the Red Dragon.

I culched my injured arm as we rowed back to the Viking. Smith had been killed trying to escape during the fight. Donavon helped me up on deck. I limped to my cabin my shoulder was bloody from the wound. Elizabeth looked up when I entered the cabin

"Will yur wounded"

"It was Barbossa he was there with Norringtion" I said in pain

"Shirt off so I can look at that wound" I didn't protest I pulled the shirt over my head and sat on the bed

"Rum's in the desk "I said

"The sword didn't go all the way though" She placed the damp cloth on my injured shoulder

"Dame it" I hissed in pain

"Famous Blade Turner flinching at a bit pain"

"Ha, Ha yur not one with the bustard shoulder" I said trying not hiss in pain

"I've got to stich it up"

"I wouldn't mind that Rum right about now" I said in pain when the needle pricked the skin

When my shoulder was stitched up it. Donavon came into the cabin without knocking

"What yu want Donavon" I said not looking up

"Sparrow and the first mate of the Red Dragon are here"

I nodded in agreement and got up from the bed. I put on a clean shirt and with my weapons and walked out of the cabin.

Jack stood next to Kristy's first mate

"What do yu want" I asked to Jack

"We were hoping that yu had a plan to get Kristy back from Barbossa"

"I haven't though up a plan yet but when I have I will send word to meet at Raven's Cove" I said they both nodded in agreement and left. Recusing Kristy was far from my mind now it was with Elizabeth who was on my mind most of all.

I took the wheel from Donavon who had been a part of the crew for as long as I could remember he had also been on the St Maria when she meant her watery grave in the Locker six years ago.

Since Smith had died, the crew was a lot more cheerful which rare moment on the Viking everyone seemed at ease since Smith had died good riddance I thought one less bastard I had to kill.

It was close to dusk when she final appeared from my cabin, Ed took the wheel from me as she walked to the helm to where I was leaning against the railing watching the wave's crash against the side of the Viking.

I felt her wrap her arms around my chest; I turned in her arms to face her leaning against the railing. I heard her mumble something against my chest; I kissed her on the fore head.

"Capt. There something yu should see"

"What is it Donavon" I said pulling away from Elizabeth, he handed me the telescope

"That's the Interceptor"

"Aye its Norringtion" I said in reply "Drop the anchor lads we got company "I yell orders to the crew

It doesn't take long for the Interceptor to pull alongside the Viking. Norringtion stiff from walked along the plank that had been lowered between the Viking and the Interceptor, an older man I took to be the Governor walked along the gangway to the deck of the Viking.

"Lovely evening anit Norringtion" I said bowing like a drunken idoit

"Your luck has run out pirate hand over the Governor's daughter and there be no killing"

"It's up to her Norringtion, it anit my diction like it anit yur's or the Gove's" I said trying to keep my temper in check

The governor stepped forward from behind Norringtion; he noticed the way I stood protectively in front of Elizabeth.

"Father I am not goin back with you to Port Royal, I am staying here on the Viking with Will wither you like it or not "

"I suppose yur captain will not mind if I use his quarters to speak with my daughter"

"I'm the captain "I said with a little anger more than I had intended, It was fifteen minutes later that a frustrated Governor and equally anger Elizabeth emerged from my cabin. Norringtion and Governor headed back to the Interceptor. I turned to Elizabeth who said nothing before walking down below decks. I sighted something was up I had heard the entire yelling match between father and daughter in my cabin.

"Donavon can yu handle thing up here" I asked heading for the hatch.

"Aye Capt." He shook his head in dismay as I walked towards the hatch that lead below deck of the Viking.

I found her in the cargo hold sitting on a crate, with her back turned to me. I walked up behind her; she didn't seem to notice me at first.

"What's wrong love" I said wrapping my arms around her, she leant back into my embrace.

"It just that all my life people have told me what to do" I nodded in understands somewhat understanding what she was saying


	6. Chapter 6

**Arthur s**** Note, Don't own anything besides the plot **

**Captain Will "Blade" Tuner of The Cutthroat Viking a blood thirst pirate, feared thought out the seven seas but most all the Caribbean. When pirates ransack Port Royal, a former enemy returns AU version of The Cruse of the Black Pearl**

Chapter 6

It was well past midnight I took the wheel from Hudson, I guide the Viking thought the water, an ere feeling crept up my spine. Dawn was a few hours away; The Red Dragon was ahead of us by a few hours following the Black Pearl. I swore I heard someone moving around on deck.

A hooded figure appear on deck below me, who either it was stood at the bow of the Viking looking out into the fogging night sky, fear began to creep into the back of my mind I shook my self of the thought as I walked away from the helm, the rest of the crew were sleeping or on night watch, Quinn took the wheel, looking at me oddly as I head towards the bow.

I drew my cutlass curiously as I approached the hooded figure. Something about the hooded figure seemed oddly familiar about them.

"Turn around slowly" I order to the hooded figure whom obey to what I had told them to do, they turned to face me, I almost dropped my cutlass in shock, the hooded figure was my older brother Ben, whom I had not seen for over twelve years

"Why so curious little brother" My face darkened with anger at my older brother whom had betrayed me to the Spanish when I was thirteen. The only person I trusted more than our father had sold his little brother into slaver on a Spanish merchant ship for a few gold coins, it seemed I was just a mere position to him, but I was his flesh and blood, as they say blood is thicker than water which was true of course, but why after all these years would he come looking for the brother he carried nothing for, it seemed to him I was just a bartering passage to any island he wanted to go.

I didn't say anything in reply I held my tong on the matter. I clenched my fists in attempt not to hit him in the jaw after all the pain and suffering I had injured on the St Maria at the hands of her Captain and his first mate, because my brother had simply not caring what happened to his little brother had sold him into being another man's slave.

_14 years earlier_

_I stood at the bow of the Pearl. Jack Sparrow was only sixteen at the time; Ben was in trouble with the Captain Teagan, Jack father whom was captain of the Pearl. I had spent all my life at sea. Ben was only three years older than me and two years younger than Jack._

_I watched as the waves crashed into the side of The Peal. Ben had reserved a thrashing for his troubles; he had stolen the captain prised pistol._

_"What yu look at bastard" Ben spat it was always the same every time he received a punishment from our father or the captain he would blame me for it._

_I heard the harsh slap across Bens face was from our father who had back handed him, but he had dissevered it._

I was brought back to reality as Ben went move past me. I sheathed my cutlass. I grabbed hold of his forearm.

"Why should I trust after yu sold me to those Spanish dogs" I said not letting go of his arm, My eyes not leaving his as he went to get his arm free from my grip.

"I'm yur brother why is it that yu do not trust me brother" My jaw clenched in build hatred of my brother, I was not going to let him anywhere near Elizabeth because I knew that he would betray any one for a few messily gold coins like he had done to me all those years ago.

"Not after yu sold me to those Spanish bastards Ben" I let go of his arm, as he walked past me, Quinn gave me an odd look when I came back to the helm.

"Quinn lock him in the brig until further notice" I said taking wheel from Quinn who nodded and grabbed Ben by the arm and led him below decks.

Dawn was a few hours away, the cool Caribbean wind picked up; the first sights of dawn were starting to emerge from the darkness of the night.

Just as the sun appeared from behind the horizon, the goddess herself appeared from my cabin, I had not slept at all the night before. I had sat in my cabin watching as she slept, trying to come up with a plan to rescue Kristy from Barbossa.

Barbossa lacked one thing in his plan to lift the cruse he didn't have the medallion, which of course was still in my position. As long as I had the medallion it was still good leverage to get Kristy back from Barbossa. Antonio an older member of the crew took the wheel as I walked towards the bow were Elizabeth stood leaning against the railing staring out at across the ocean.

She had her back turned to me as I approached her, she didn't seem to notice I was there. She leant back into my chest as I wrapped on arm around her. I felt the ship jerk violently to the portside. I had almost lost my balance. Hot red pain shot thought my leg when the ship stoped jerking to portside.

"Will are you alight" I heard her ask but I merely grunted in reply trying not to put too much pressure on my sore leg. Whoever had been at the helm when the ship had scraped along a reef, I was going to hurt them badly, if I ever got my hands on them.

I limped off towards the helm to talk with Hudson whom was talking with Donavon about something I couldn't make out what they were talking about as I approached them, rather limping.

"About the prisoner in the brig, the crew want to know what's goin to be done with him Capt." I turned to look at Donavon

"He is to remain in the brig until further notice" I said before heading to my cabin for a long overdue rest. I threw my shirt in the corner near my desk were my weapons and boots sat.

_Two years earlier_

_I made my way through the streets of Tortuga, a new pirate threat had appeared in the Caribbean about a month ago, a pirate whom went by the name Kristy Killer captain of the Red Dragon she was the second most powerful pirate ship in the Caribbean after the Viking._

_I had spent the better part of the last three years, making a fool of the prat better known as Captain Norringtion of the royal bloody navy of Port Royal_

_I found Jack in his use well spot, with two wenches on his arms, Scarlet and Gisele it didn't matter how long he was gone for or what he did Jack always got slapped by these two wenches in particular it seemed not that I cared what the bloody hell he did when he was in Tortuga of all places, that was his own business._

_"Then they made me here chief" Jack was tell the latest version of how he got off the god for shaken bit of land, that Barbossa marooned him on._

_"Really, Sparrow I thought it was that yu commandeered a rum runnier ship single handed with as so much as firing on shot from yur pistol" I say leaning against the wooden post that was nearest to the table, Scarlet and Gisele looked at me in horror no doubt they had heard the stories of the dread captain of the Cutthroat Viking it seemed._

_"Whelp hat a pleasant surprise, don't yu ave an erten Capt. To annoy" Jack was annoyed that I had roughed his chance with the two wenches that had left only a minute before._

_"Ah, where'd be the fun in that Jack" I say taking a swing from the half empty bottle of rum, Jack was still sulking it seemed after Scarlet and Gisele had gone else were, for the night. _

_A dark clocked figure caught my attention, Jack didn't seem to notice he was too busy sulking it seemed, a dragon tattoo on the stranger for arm caught my attention, story has it that Killer wore a similar tattoo on his forearm._

_Just as Jack went to take a swing from the bottle, a dagger came out of no were smashing the bottle mid swig leaving only a little of it left , the dagger hit the wooden wall behind us with a thud._

_"Didn't know yu were so careless Sparrow" I turned my head at the voice, it wasn't male, it was in fact a woman. She had blood red eyes and jet black hair. _

_It was strange I thought that I had met her before but I couldn't quite place it. I mental kicked myself, she was Lady Kristina of St James, her father was the Governor, as much of git as he was._

I woke with a start as I heard the cabin door open and close. I felt a hand run down my back, I knew who the person was, but I would let myself open my eyes to look at them. My eyes met those of an angle it seemed.

"Donavon said to come wake you" I sat up; I noticed blood dripping from the wound that I had received from Barbossa.

I got up from the bed; Elizabeth seemed to notice that blood was running freely from the wound. Before I could set one foot outside my cabin I was forced to sit, while she restitched my wound and this time banged it tightly and placed it in a sling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Arthur s**** Note, Don't own anything besides the plot **

**Captain Will "Blade" Tuner of The Cutthroat Viking a blood thirst pirate, feared thought out the seven seas but most all the Caribbean. When pirates ransack Port Royal, a former enemy returns AU version of The Cruse of the Black Pearl**

Chapter 7

I sat my desk dusk had long since fallen, I looked over the maps trying to find the best place the ambush the Pearl along with the Red Dragon. Two empty bottles of rum lay on the desk, an old oil patched letter rested on my desk along with the maps and another important documents.

_11th February 1753_

_Dear Bill you have a beautiful healthy son who was born nearly a month ago. I have been unable to write due to my father. My father wishes for me to marry Edward despite me having Will, my father wises to send Will away in a few months when he is older._

_I have not heard from you in over three month, my father had hidden your letters from me. I only wish that this letter reaches you in time. My brother has made arrangements for me to meet you in Glasgow in a month's time_

_Love Kate_

I sat the letter down on the desk my mother had been nineteen and in love with my father when I was born, but what had happen in the five years after that she turned cold and hated me and my father.

I had a family in England that had never wanted me. I got up from my desk and headed out on to the deck, to clear my head.

The Caribbean wind picked up, I leant against the railing at the bow watching as the waves crashed at the sides of the Viking.

I walked towards the brig were Ben was locked up in the smallest cell, He looked up as I stood in front of his cell, his hands were shackled to the wall of the cell.

"What would father think of his son to treats his brother like a petty criminal?" Ben said smugly not looking up at me, anger boiled over in my veins, I clenched my fists. The only thing that was right in my life at that moment was Elizabeth, even though we had not known each other that long, she seemed to understand me better than anyone ever had before.

"Yu bloody don't known the hell I went thought under the command of those Spanish barstad do yu Ben" I snarled at him, he just smirked at me mockingly; I would kill him if I got my hands on him, that was if I unlocked his cell.

_Eight Years Earlier _

_I heard the sobs of the girl, who had been taken from her homeland in France. She was only fifteen. Andris the first mate of the Santa Maria had raped her before handed her over to the crew._

_The crew were passed out around the deck, Quinn, Rico and I were on night watch, and I stood at the bow of the Santa Maria tying off the some of the rigging._

_I could hear the girl sobbing in her cabin; I made my way to the galley to get my nightly ration from the cook who had been part of the crew on the St Maria for over ten years._

_"Evening Joe" I said as I took a seat at the old table, Joe looked up at the sound of the girl sobbing again. He placed the salted pork and whatever else was there._

_"Any one taken any food to the girl Blade" Joe asked as he took a seat across from me, I shook my head no, salted pork was a luxury on the St Maria, usually it was broth and moulded bread that was a hard as iron._

_"No, she's been crying since the last man finished with her" I said taking a swing from the mug of ale that rested on the old wooden table_

_"Take her this, make sure the crew or Andres doesn't find out otherwise it will my back the boson skins tomorrow" Joe said handing me a bowl of broth and bread, I nodded in agreement and walked away from the galley._

_I knocked on the cabin door there was no answer, I pushed open the door, the scene that I found made my blood boil over in my veins, and her dress was torn to shreds, her face was bruised as was her neck. _

_"Wht's yur name" I ask knelling down in front of her, she looks up at me her eyes were scared and shameful, like she felt guilty about what they had done to her had been her fault._

_"Isabella" She said looking at me shamefully of what had happened, I handed her the bowl of broth. I made her a promise that I would make the crew and Andres would pay for what they had done, with it was two years later that they paid that debt _

I walked alone on the deck of the Viking the only members of the crew that were up on deck were Donavon and Quinn who were on night watch, I stood at the bow of the Viking trying to clear my head on the matter of my older brother whom had shown up out of the blue after twelve years.

I took over the wheel from Quinn who was heading to the galley for his nightly meal; Donavon was tying rigging down at the bow of the Viking. Thick fog fell over the sea making it hard to steer though the water on the trial of the Black Pearl.

The fog had an eerie feel that sent a bad feeling down my spine. I saw a flaming dress flung out into the early morning fog.


	8. Chapter 8

**Arthur s**** Note, Don't own anything besides the plot **

**Captain Will "Blade" Tuner of The Cutthroat Viking a blood thirst pirate, feared thought out the seven seas but most all the Caribbean. When pirates ransack Port Royal, a former enemy returns AU version of The Cruse of the Black Pearl**

Chapter 8

When Jack gave the signal to start firing on the Pearl. The Viking and the Red Dragon ran either side of the Pearl. Hudson yelled orders to the crew to prepare for broadside. I heard one of the crew yell from the crows nest that four or five naval galleys were on the horizon behind us, Dame Norringtion and the rest of them all to hell.

Some of the Pearls crew began to board both the Viking and the Red Dragon. As I landed on the deck of the Pearl, The Red Dragon went up in flams Andrigo collapsed on deck, he had been impaled by a piece of mast.

Barbossa stood on the flaming deck of the Red Dragon as she begun to sink to Davy Jones Locker.

"Back to the Viking" I yelled to the crew as we swung back over to the Viking. Barbossa appeared back on the deck of the Pearl as we set sail away from the inflamed sinking wreak of the Red Dragon.

I walked to my cabin; I opened the door to find the cabin empty. Where in Davy Jones Locker did Elizabeth disappear?

"Capt. There is something you should see" Donavon said, I walked back out to the deck and up to the helm were he stood with the telescope.

I looked over to the Pearl that was only a eight hundred yards away. I saw two of Barbossa's crew leading a familiar blonde to Barbossa's Cabin. If they laid one hand on her again I'll kill them, curse or not.

It was just near dawn, a fog of mist had fallen hours ago. There were three gallons following behind us. I looked over at the Pearl to find a darkened figure hanging upside down from the mast.

"Where is Elizabeth?" I mouthed asking Kristy who was hanging upside down from the masts. "Safe" Kristy mouthed back, I shock my head telling her I didn't have a plan to kill that bastrad.

"I have an idea," She mouthed back. Great I couldn't wait to find out what grand plan, Kristy had come up with. Kristy explained the plan it was to let those useless navel marines finish what would be left of Barbossa's crew.

It was a few minutes later a blaze of fire came up into the sky; it was a Chinese dragon without wings. It was the signal for us to ready the cannons in case things went wrong. I walked back into my cabin and grabbed the medallion from the top desk draw.

I stood at the bow of the Viking watching as long boats passed by with Barbossa and his cutthroat crew and Jack and Kristy. The three navel vessels behind me did not notice the long boats being rowed pasted them into the mouth of the cave.

"Lower a long boat" I said to Donavon as I walked on to the main deck. A long boat was lowered. I climbed down the ladder and rowed over to the Pearl under the cover of the mist and fog.

There was no sigh of life on deck when I climbed over the railing. I heard a screeching behind me, to find Barbossa monkey. Jack was his name. I picked the animal up by the scuff of his neck and threw him over board I head him land on one of the cannons with a thud, and then into the water. I hid in the shadow as two of Barbossa's crew came up on deck from below deck.

"Lookin for this lads," I said coming out of the shadows of the staircase. They turned to look at me. I drew my cutlass from it scabbard. I held up the medallion in the other hand. I smirked at them as they drew their weapons.

I slammed my fist into the face of one of them with so much force he was thrown over board that he landed with a splash. The other soon followed as he too went over board with his friend.

I made my way to Barbossa's cabin. The door was locked I grabbed my pistol from my belt and pulled the trigger. The lock broke and I swung open the door and put my pistol back into my belt.

Elizabeth was tied to a chair surrounded by fire also tied to a bed in the corner of the cabin. I grabbed a bucket of water and threw it over the area the was on fire. I grabbed my dagger from its scabbard; I cut the ropes that bound her wrists.

"Remind me to kill Kristy next time I see her" Elizabeth said after I had removed the gag from her mouth. I just looked at her bewildered. Kristy of course would do something like this.

"She tends to do things like this," I said as we made our across the deck to the longboat, which was tied off at the bottom of the ladder.

I got into the longboat last, and began to row to the mouth of the cave. Barbossa would not be so stupid as to leave none of the crew to protect the longboats. It was true that he was just that stupid in fact.

"Row back to the Viking, Donavan and the rest of the crew will be waiting for you," I said as I got out of the longboat.

"No I'm not leaving you here on your own Will" Elizabeth argued, I shock my head this was not the time to be stubborn either of us.

"Elizabeth go back to the Viking," I said raising my voice slightly; I just didn't want anything to happen to her. She meant more to me then anyone would ever know.

"Fine" She said giving in I turned my back as she began to row back to the Viking, at least I hoped that she would listen to me for once, which I would rather doubt would happen at all.

I saw Kristy on top the hill of treasure bent leaning over the chest of cursed Aztec Gold. All had been returned with the bloody debt of every sailor who had taken one from the chest.

"Barbossa, Let Her GO You Bastrad" I yelled from the edge of the crowd of the crew as I pushed my way to the front of crew.

"And who would you be you pathetic little thing" Barbossa growled his eyes widened a little when I held up the medallion for every one of the crew and Barbossa to see.

"Blade. Better know as William Turner, That girl you have is innocent she isn't the one you are looking for" I said standing in front of the entire crew of the Black Pearl. Kristy was dragged down from the pile of treasure and I took her place over the chest of cursed Aztec Gold.


	9. Chapter 9

**Arthur s**** Note, Don't own anything besides the plot **

**Captain Will "Blade" Tuner of The Cutthroat Viking a blood thirst pirate, feared thought out the seven seas but most all the Caribbean. When pirates ransack Port Royal, a former enemy returns AU version of The Cruse of the Black Pearl**

Chapter 9

I heard the sound of footsteps getting closer from the tunnels. I recognised them as navel marines of both Port Royal and St James. Amongst them was Elizabeth; stupid woman was going to get herself killed if she was not carful.

So this was Kristy's grand plan was to let this idoits kill Barbossa and his crew after the curse was lifted. As soon as they had heard the words 'still immortal' they ran with their tails between their legs like dogs back to their master.

Barbossa drew his sword as Kristy approached us the crew of the Black Pearl followed suit and drew his own weapons of choice. Kristy then turned into a raging inferno of soughs.

Jack cut me free of my bonds and handed me back my cutlass. I don't know how on earth Elizabeth had learned how to handle a sword let alone use one in combat. Some how I don't know how but her and Kristy were fighting half the crew while Jack and Myself were stuck with the other half.

"Will" I heard Kristy yell over the sound of metal on metal. "What is it?" I said as I parried another sword and punched one in the face. "Dagger, Blood and Medallion" Was all I heard of the sounds of metal against metal. I grabbed the dagger from my belt and sliced open my hand that held the medallion.

I attempted to get to the pile but Barbossa stood in my path. I threw the medallion to Jack who dropped it in the chest. Then all of Barbossa's crew dropped to the ground dead and limp.

I heard a faint hissing sound from deeper in the cave. Oh for the love god I was getting sick of this. Now it was a bloody Basilisk. A green serpent that you could not make any eye contact with what so ever.

I saw Kristy grab a piece of the cursed Aztec Gold from the chest and went out to fight the bloody infernal thing. I grabbed the dagger from my belt. I took careful aim, even though I was blindfolded. It hit the infernal creature in the back.

Both Kristy and myself at the same time stabbed the god-forsaken creature in the back. I pulled my cutlass from the creatures back. Blue bloody ran out of its head as it landed on the ground with a thud.

Kristy sliced opened her hand with the piece of Aztec gold clinched tightly in it. Then she threw it into the chest. Barbossa caught it before it landed in the chest. Dame him to hell for all eternity in the Davy Jones Locker. He dropped it into the pile of treasure of which the chest sat.

"Sandra! Focus on it " No it can't be, I had seen him die that night of the storm. It was he in the flesh. It had been five years since I had seen. That night when I had though he was lost forever to the Locker.

Kristy grabbed the blood soaked piece of Aztec gold. Jack pulled his pistol and pointed it at Barbossa. Despite his best effort to stop Kristy Barbossa fell to the ground as the coin landed in the chest and Jack pulled the trigger. He helped Kristy to her feet.

"You did it Sandra" I heard him say " Her name's not Sandra" I said Bootstrap looked at me confused at this piece of information I had just told him. It was time Kristy learned the truth of who she really was.

"What did her mother call her the" Bootstrap asked look at me still somewhat confused at not known his daughters real name. All these years I had know Kristy well just the two years we had known each other I had somewhat known that she was my sister.

"Kristina" I said earning a dagger thrown at me from said person whom hated to be called by said name I had just spoken.

"It's Kristy unless you want to lose something you might need later" Kristy scowled at me, I just shock my head at her, she through out of fear which it was not of.

"Kristy. Not my type of name. But it is yours" Bootstrap said looking at me slightly, neither Kristy nor Jack had any idea who he was except for me that was.

"Who are you"? Kristy asked Bootstrap she had no memory of her father, her real father. Hopefully she had no memory of that bastrad our brother Ben. Jack took a closer look at him but still could not figure out whom he was.

"You don't know" Bootstrap said looking straight at me with a scowling looks on his face. It was then Jack recognised him.

"Bootstrap Bill" Jack said looking as if he had seen a ghost of his past." How did you survive" Jack asked somewhat less ghost white in the face at seeing Bootstrap again after all these years of thinking him dead.

"Turner trait to be skilled in not dying" Bill said looking straight at me; Kristy gave me an odd look at saying why am I talking to your father. I said nothing and didn't 't look in her direction. I think Kristy was starting to realise something I don't know what though.

Bill began to explain how all us Turners shared the unique ability to fight for what we believed in and for those we cared about. And that she was his daughter and my little sister. I think every one was shocked expect Bootstrap and me as he wiped away the dragon tattoo on Kristy's wrist.

Kristy's hair and eyes changed from black and red to dark brown. She was in disbelief as was every one else except Bootstrap and myself of course. Kristy then turned to me dagger in hand quite intent on using it.

As soon as Bootstrap had appeared he was gone. I didn't have much time to comprehend what had just happened. Elizabeth jumped into my arms and crushed her lips onto mine.

In no time had I detangled myself from Elizabeth. Kristy ran to me and hugged me.

"Bloody Hell Will" Kristy said, I had never though I would hear those words come out of her mouth, well I guess she had been hanging around both Jack and I far to long.

"Bloody Hell to you too" I said smirking slightly. "How long have you know" Kristy asked about how long I had know she was my sister and had not said a single word about it at all to anyone.

"Since forever" I said smirking still and for good measure I got a wack in the gut from Kristy. Maybe it was from not telling her sooner.

"You're the most terrible brother ever" Kristy said, I rolled my eyes slightly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack staring at Kristy new appearses.

"Yeah. Always thought you were like a sister, you were too down right annoying sometime well most of the time," I said I then heard it. The sound of footsteps more then a couple dozen men at most. It was the navel marines of both Port Royal and St James. It was time to disappear

I slipped down the passageways that lead to the longboats. I heard the footsteps coming back in the direction of the longboats. The water was deep enough I would not be seen. I held my breath as long as I could as the maries filed out to the longboat and began to row back to their own ships with Jack, Kristy and Elizabeth


	10. Chapter 10

**Arthur s**** Note, Don't own anything besides the plot **

**Captain Will "Blade" Tuner of The Cutthroat Viking a blood thirst pirate, feared thought out the seven seas but most all the Caribbean. When pirates ransack Port Royal, a former enemy returns AU version of The Cruse of the Black Pearl**

Chapter 10

I rowed the longboat back to the Viking. I climbed the ladder to the main deck. Hudson and the rest of the crew stood there watching me as I walked to my cabin. I turned around to face them after feeling their eyes watching me for some reason.

"What the bloody hell are yu lot looking at?" I said annoyed at the crew, they all stare past me to the door of my cabin. I turn slowly around to find my father standing there. That was what they had been staring at a dead man that was still alive.

I ignored the crew and open the cabin door and walk inside followed by my father. He shut the door behind him. I took a seat at the desk and pulled a bottle of rum from the bottom draw and sat it on desk with two glasses.

"So that girl" My father asked as he took a seat, I looked at him confused as I poured the rum into the glasses.

"What girl is that papa?" I said as I set the half empty bottle on the desk. He gave a look as if to say you know which one I mean.

"Oh the pretty little blonde" Bill said as I set my empty glass down on the table. I said nothing as I poured myself another drink.

"Elizabeth" I said putting down the half empty glass. My father gave an odd look, as I spoke her name.

"Ah so that be her name then" He said pouring himself another glass of rum. I stared out one of the windows in the cabin.

"Aye it would be. I'd never thought I'd ever fall in love with a woman at least of all a Governor's Daughter no less" I said getting up from my chair and leaning against the wall.

"She must be quite something then" Bootstrap said remaining in his chair and looking over the various maps and document sitting on the desk, his eyes caught sight of the letter from my mother that she had written to him almost a month after I had been born.

"That she is," I said still staring out the window; Bootstrap gave an odd look when I set down my glass and walked towards the door. By now the crew were going about their own business on deck when we walked out of my cabin. We walked down below deck and headed in the direction of the brig

"What is it exactly you want to show me Will" Bootstrap asked as we entered the brig I looked down the hallway to the only occupied cell.

"Ben" I said simply walking to the cell that Ben was in shacked to the wall. Bootstrap's eyes grew wide when he saw Ben in the cell in front of us.

"Why is he locked in the brig Will" Bootstrap asked lookin me in the eye. I said nothing. He didn't know that it had been Ben that had sold me to those Spanish dogs all those years ago for passage to the nearest port.

"Why don't you tell him dear brother" Ben said not lifting his head from were it was bowed and not looking up at Bootstrap and I.

"You shut your mouth you bastrad," I growled with so much anger, Bootstrap looked at me. He could see I was barely keeping my temper in check as it was.

"Tell me what Ben" Bootstrap asked looking between Ben and I. Any blind fool could see the hatred between us.

"The real reason I spent all those years on the Santa Maria, was because Ben sold me to those bastrads for a passage to the nearest port" I said looking Ben square in the eyes I as final told our father the reason I had spent those years on the Santa Maria.

"You sold your own brother those Spanish bastrads Ben" Bootstrap said in disbelief at what I had just told him. Ben said nothing in his defence. My father took this as an answer of yes that Ben had sold me to those Spanish dogs.

We left the brig and walked back up on deck. The crew were going about their daily tasks without so much as a word from Bill and I.

"Set a course for Tortuga, step to it yu bilge rats or one week of no rum" I yelled from the helm. The crew didn't need to be told twice. Bootstrap just leaned against the rail and watched as I barked orders to the crew to set a course for Tortuga.

The only two surviving crewmembers of the Red Dragon, Fredriko and Ampredrias were standing at the helm with Bootstrap, Donavon and myself. It would take a week and a half to reach Port Royal and another two days to reach St James from Devil's Avenal.

If we had good weather we would reach Tortuga in two days. We had to pick up a crew in Tortuga to sail the Black Pearl to Port Royal for Sparrow's hanging. The two days had past rather quickly it had been just on dawn when we docked in Tortuga.

"Gibbs I need you to find me a crew that be half mad as Sparrow on this god forsake rock they call an island," I said to Gibbs as he went in the direction of the Faithful Bride.

"Turner how long it been" I turned around to find a familiar face that of Ana Marie. " Oh about six months or so" I said leaning against the wall with a smirk on my face.

"Word has it Sparrow on his way back to Port Royal to hang, and yur in need of a crew to get the Black Pearl back for him am I right" Ana said I nodded in in reply that I was indeed in need of a crew and Sparrow was his way back to Port Royal.

"Good so when I get my hands I can kill him," Ana said somewhat under her breathes but I had heard every word that had come out of her mouth.

"What did he do this time" I asked it had not been the first time Sparrow had done something to piss her off.

"He stole my boat again" Ana said with anger in her eyes. I wouldn't like to be Sparrow when she got a hold of him.

"Yu mean leaking trash of a boat" I said under my breath hopin and silently praying that she didn't hear one word of what I had just said about her boat that Sparrow had stolen. It was later that day the sun had long since set most of crew were on land enjoying what time that they had in port.

I was staring up at the ceiling. My thoughts were a drift on one person. That was Elizabeth. How could one fall in love in such a short time, I had my far share of women but none had ever been more then a day.

A knock on my cabin door woke from my thoughts. I got up and limped across the room to answer the door. My father stood on the other side of the door.

"What seems to be troubling yu Will" Was the first words that came out of his mouth. How fathers knew when something was wrong with their children I will never know.

"It's nothing, I've just got a lot on my mind that all" I said staring out the window of the cabin.

"Hm I guess it be that of a woman then" Bootstrap said placing a bottle of rum on the desk.

"Aye it is," I said taking a seat at the desk. I poured him and myself a drink. I stared aimlessly out the window to the horizon.

"Women are a mystery in them selves that for sure" My father said looking me in the eyes. He knew from the way I was looking out the window, that I was in love with this girl he had only met once but had not spoken to.

"How that be father," I said taking a sip from my glass. He gave me a sideways glance as if to say you know what I mean.

"Their always anger at us for something, even if we aren't even bloody there or we haven't done anything wrong to angry them" My father said putting the empty bottle on the desk.

"Aye that be true alright" I said finishing my glass of rum and pulled another bottle from the bottom draw of the desk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Arthur s**** Note, Don't own anything besides the plot **

**Captain Will "Blade" Tuner of The Cutthroat Viking a blood thirst pirate, feared thought out the seven seas but most all the Caribbean. When pirates ransack Port Royal, a former enemy returns AU version of The Cruse of the Black Pearl**

Chapter 11

I stood at the helm of the Viking. It was just on dusk. We had been off shore of Port Royal hidden on the northern cove behind rocks that kept us hidden. I looked through the spyglass at the beach it was deserted.

Fredriko and Ampredrias were in the longboat with me as we rowed to the shoreline. I jumped out of the longboat.

"Remember the plan," I said to them as they pushed the longboat back into the water and rowed back to the Viking. I made my way to the Governor's manor. Servants were rushing round preparing food and drinks.

All I needed to do was find a disguise to get into the ballroom without being recognised. I grabbed one of the servants by the neck with my hand over his mouth. He soon fell silent when my pistol came in contact with his skull. He was going to have a headache when he woke up.

I walked into the kitchen wearing a bloody wig that was itchy as hell. I grabbed a tray with drinks on them and walked out into the ballroom. I spotted Antonio and Norringtion. I found Kristy in the far corner of the room.

"Drink" I said trying to disguise my voice but it didn't work on that well." William what are you doing here " Kristy hissed.

"Hoping to come up with a plan for tomorrow" I said lying through my teeth, I had plan. Well half a plan. Maybe even quarter of a plan. " And converse with an undeniable Elizabeth" Kristy said. I smiled and my eyes found Elizabeth. Christ! She looked bloody beautiful tonight.

I was going to have a hard time keeping my hands off her tonight. Kristy scowled the both of us. We had yet to come up with a plan for tomorrow. Kristy handed me a package, a uniform of a Port Royal marine with a rather big feather.

I held my temper when Antonio came over to ask Kristy to dance with him. Elizabeth whispered something in my ear I walked away in the other direction. I watched in disgust as Kristy danced with Antonio but she had no choice.

I walked back into the dark corridors that lead to the kitchens. I grabbed my own effects and left the unconscious servant in dark corner of the corridor. I made it down to the beach on the northern shore of the island.

Fredriko and Ampredrias were waiting with Gibbs there when I arrived. I told them the plan for tomorrow the Pearl and Viking would act as a distraction while I freed Jack and we made our escape to the ships and maybe even blow up the black powder stores they kept on the eastern shore near the fort.

The stars and moon was high in the sky when I made it back to the Governor's manor. The entire lot guests had left hours before. I made my way to balcony of Elizabeth room. Thankfully there was a tree near by so I would not break my neck from trying. I slipped over the rail and was met by a cutlass to the throat.

"Now Miss Swann it is not a good idea to cross blades with a pirate" I said mockingly pulling out my cutlass from its scabbed.

"Pray tell Captain Turner" Elizabeth said. I could hear the humour in her voice as she spoke.

"Couse I would think that its not a very good idea" I said easily knocking the cutlass from her hand. I held my cutlass to her throat. I back her up against the wall. My cutlass still at her throat she looked up at me.

"And why that be Captain" She said looking up at me with a look in her eye I had never seen before.

"Couse t'ere bein so many dishonourable men about this time of night," I said smirking and putting my cutlass back in its scabbard. I felt her hands under my shirt. Her hands moved over the scares of the lashes I had received on the Santa Maria.

I pulled back to tell her something before I could; she pulled me into another kiss. I pulled back abrupt.

"What" Elizabeth asked, as I looked her in the eyes? I had to tell her, because there was a chance that I could die tomorrow. I took a deep breath.

"Ever since I met you there been something there. I didn't work it out until a few weeks ago" I said Elizabeth looked at me oddly.

"What do you mean Will" She said, what did she want a bloody written confusion or something. What I was trying to tell her I was in love with her.

I pulled her into a kiss trying to prove my point I put her hand above my heart. She could hear it beating wildly in my chest as we kissed.

"Do feel it," I asked as I pulled back and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Yes I do feel it" Elizabeth said starting into my eyes. In that moment we declared our love for each other. No matter what happened tomorrow I would never stop loving her.

I woke three hours later. I quietly as possible got out of bed and pulling on my trousers. It was still two or three hours till dawn. I leant against the balcony railing listening to the steady rhyme of the waves as they crash on shore of the beach.

I walked back into the room and stood next to the fireplace. I watched her as she slept. Maybe for the first time in my life it had some sort of meaning to it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Arthur s**** Note, Don't own anything besides the plot **

**Captain Will "Blade" Tuner of The Cutthroat Viking a blood thirst pirate, feared thought out the seven seas but most all the Caribbean. When pirates ransack Port Royal, a former enemy returns AU version of The Cruse of the Black Pearl**

Chapter 12

It was four hours later. Dawn was starting to emerge from the horizon. The sun had just to risen from behind the horizon. Jack's hanging was secluded to happen at 8 a clock we still had three hours or two hours to prepare.

I felt two arms wrap around my mid section.

"What seems to be troubling you Will" I heard a faint mumble against my back. I turned to face her leaning against the railing at my back.

"It's nothing love, I was just think about the future that all" I said my hold still loose on her.

"So do I fit into this future of yours then" She asked looking up at me. I looked down her.

"Aye you do, but first we've got to free Sparrow" I said looking out to the horizon, a beautiful orange glow came onto the horizon as the sun slowly still coming up from behind the horizon.

"I think that Kristy has feeling for him" was all I heard as she mumbled into my chest. It didn't take an idoit to work that one out.

"That is if he gets the courage up to tell her that is," I said staring out at the horizon still.

"What he has feeling for Kristy" Elizabeth said looking up at me; it was then a knock on the door. I slide under the bed. Maids rushed in. I had to chuckle when Elizabeth said she would not wear the cursed bloody corset.

Thankfully the maids left. I managed to get from under the bed quietly without making much noise. Elizabeth had her back turned to me. I wrapped my arms around her. She lent back into my arms.

She turned in my arms to face me. I lent down and her lips brushed against mine. The kiss became heated quickly. There was a knock on the door then a second ignoring both of them. Crap the door began to open. I scrambled under the bed not known who it was.

I heard the door shut.

"Will. What the hell were you. Wait do I even want to known" Kristy said shuddering I stuck my head out from under the bed.

"Probably Not" Elizabeth said fixing her hair. I got out from under the bed and went in search of my shirt and the rest of my effects.

"Will, you might want to get out of here, like now?" Kristy said as I pulled on one of my boots.

"Why" I asked as I went in search of my other boot that seemed to have disappeared since last night.

"Governor. Hall. Wants to see Elizabeth ringing any bells " Kristy said before I could answer the Governor voice came through the door and again I hid under the bed. I listen in on the conversation. When the Governor asked what Elizabeth had been doing I stifled a laugh but earned a hard kick from Kristy. IT had been hard enough to start bleeding.

As soon as the Governor and Elizabeth had left the room, I got out from under the bed. I was told to go out the window. I didn't waste much time. As I had done last night I climbed down tree not wishing to break my neck.

I waited for the carriage to leave before making my way to northern shoreline. By the time I made it to the northern shore, Fredriko and Ampredrias were waiting at the beach.

I felt like a complete prate standing up on the battlement dressed as a Port Royal navel marine with a rather big feather in tricorne hat. The wig that I was forced to wear was itch as hell. I looked to the horizon to see both the Pearl and Viking awaiting my signal.

As Jack was lead up to the gallows and his crimes reads. I saw him smirk at one in particulate that would be the time he had impersonated a cleric of the Church of England. I heard a squawking from overhead as a parrot landed on hand held post.

Just as executer was about to pull the lever, I grabbed my hatchet from my belt. It cut the rope easily. I drew my sword, as did Fredriko as we slide down a rope from in top the battlements.

Ampredrias went to free Kristy and Elizabeth. I leapt up onto the gallows; Jack was still bonded by the wrist and was not having much luck at fighting the executioner. I pushed Sparrow out of the way and went to fight the larger man before me.

His axe collided with my cutlass. I managed to hold on it. But he was now weapon less. I pushed with all my strength as he fell form the gallows onto Norringtion and his fellow navel officers.

I cut Sparrow free of his bounds. We ran through the crowd. The others soon joining us. I was face to face with the mother I had not seen since I was nine years old. We ran towards the lower battlements by soon ran out of road.

Norringtion stood in front of us sword drawn intent on using it. Before another word was said we leapt over the battlements. Jack and Kristy went first they landed in the on the sand below. Elizabeth and I were next to go followed by Fredriko and Ampredrias.

There was a large explosion behind us. I tuned to see the black powered stores go up in flames. We ran for the ships. Norringtion was following behinds. Dame that man to hell. Fredriko and Jack made it to the Pearl before we made it to the Viking.

I was the last one to climb up the ladder.

"No You Don't Bloody Thirst Pirate, Blade this the last time you do this to me" Norringtion yelled aiming both his pistols at Elizabeth and Kristy. No my mind silently screamed. I stepped in front of them as he pulled the trigger.

The blow of pistol shots hit me hard enough that I fell to deck. As Fredriko casted off I fell overboard. I could hear both Kristy and Elizabeth screaming above me as it all went blank.


	13. Chapter 13

**Arthur s**** Note, Don't own anything besides the plot **

**Captain Will "Blade" Tuner of The Cutthroat Viking a blood thirst pirate, feared thought out the seven seas but most all the Caribbean. When pirates ransack Port Royal, a former enemy returns AU version of The Cruse of the Black Pearl**

Epilogue

_I woke with a stifling headache. My right shoulder was still bleeding. I lay on in a cell somewhere. I could hear Spanish being spoken around me. I looked up from my cell to see my capture making his way to my cell. _

_"Well, Well What have we hear Blade Turner" My blood ran cold at that voice in front of me my vision was still a little blurred. It could not be that bastrad could it be. _


End file.
